


Only You

by Sparrowlicious



Series: Omega Boys [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (Not between Kylux), Abusive Parent, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Attempted Arranged Marriage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Armitage Hux, Omega Kylo Ren, Omega/Omega, Physical Abuse, Taint stroking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowlicious/pseuds/Sparrowlicious
Summary: For the KyluxXOXO summerfest, week 8:Armitage Hux thought his father was throwing a party for his graduation, instead he tries finding him a possible suitor. Only that Armitage already has someone he wants to be with, and it's not an alpha.





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used: rescue, warmth, omega
> 
> See notes at the end for possible trigger!

Armitage became suspicious when his father introduced him to the third alpha this evening and Kylo was still nowhere to be seen. It was his “graduation party” or so Brendol had called it, telling Armitage to invite only his closest friends of which he didn’t have any besides his boyfriend. Well, that wasn’t exactly true but spending an evening with Kylo was always nice and helped him endure the presence of his father.  
It had been over an hour now with people crowding in their sitting room and no sign of Kylo. Armitage was getting worried. Kylo wasn’t exactly a very punctual person but even he wouldn’t be this late without calling. With how Brendol had kept him busy, Armitage had noticed too late how much time since his own arrival had passed.

He quickly downed the drink in his hand and evaded Moden Canady, who was one of his father’s oldest friends, as he went across the room. Canady was yet another alpha his father had introduced him to, needlessly saying “Oh, do you remember Moden?” Because of course he remembered that sleazy old alpha who had gone through at least three omegas by now, none of them “curing” Canady’s obvious infertility. Armitage had never liked him, especially since Canady had called him a “little bastard” more than once when he thought Armitage couldn't hear him. These people didn't even see him as an individual, to them he was simply a womb on legs. Armitage felt uncomfortable from the way they looked at him.

Instead of talking with any of the alphas his father had introduced him to, Armitage stepped out on the balcony, breathing in the cool night air. He really needed a break, especially from the used up air that smelled too much like alpha musk.

Brendol had always pretended he didn’t hear it when Armitage said that Kylo was is boyfriend. Maratelle on the other hand had been excited for him, much to his father’s annoyance. She too was mysteriously absent tonight. Armitage doubted she would’ve let his father do whatever he was planning to do. Introducing him to alphas, possibly marrying him off to someone? Maratelle wouldn’t have had it. But she wasn’t here to prevent it.  
He couldn’t understand how this could possibly be happening.  
Armitage fumbled for his phone when his father’s voice boomed behind him, prompting him to turn around and put it back into his pocket.  
“Armitage, there you are! Say hello to one of my business partners, Orson Krennic,” Brendol said, besides him was a man who looked even older than Armitage’s father and even though he had a kind face, his smell revealed that he too was an alpha. Armitage’s nose wrinkled on its own accord as he shook Krennic’s hand, he didn’t even talk to the man - instead he addressed Brendol.  
“Father, can we speak privately for a moment?”

Armitage ignored the slight hurt on Krennic’s face as he let go of his hand, as well as he ignored the apparent outrage on his father’s.

“If you’ll excuse us, Orson,” Brendol said sickly-sweet to Krennic as they sauntered off into the direction of the hallway. Armitage grew more worried with every step. His hand felt for his phone in his pocket. It was there like a reassuring presence.  
  
As they stood in the hallway Brendol closed the door behind them.  
“What is it, boy? I’m doing all of this for you, you should be grateful.”  
His father’s words left Armitage’s stomach in a jumble, he wanted to throw up at his feet. His jaw was quivering as he spoke.

“Grateful? I have a boyfriend! I’m not interested in alphas! I told you all of that! And where is Maratelle? Where is Kylo? I know I invited him to this sick farce of yours!” Armitage cried out at him, no heed of the possibility that anyone might hear him. They might as well know how his father disrespected him and his choices, how Armitage was not interested in any of them.  
“Ungrateful brat!” Brendol lunged at him, grabbing his arm. Momentarily stunned Armitage let himself be dragged a few steps before he tried twisting his arm out of his father’s grasp, digging his heels in so he couldn’t be pulled any further.  
“I won’t let this sick bastard Ben Solo ruin your life! You will marry an alpha! Start a family! Like you’re supposed to!” Brendol shouted at him.

Armitage looked at him with his mouth agape, trying to process it.  
“No,” he whispered. Brendol’s grip burned like hot iron as Armitage finally managed to rip his arm away, out of his father’s grasp.  
“This is not a game, Armitage. You WILL find a husband who is an alpha!”  
Brendol was slowly advancing on him as Armitage took a few steps back to evade him.  
“I’m not marrying an alpha. I’m going to marry Kylo Ren! We’re engaged!” he spat.

Blinding white pain bloomed across Armitage’s face as Brendol’s fist struck him. Armitage stumbled backwards, his balance momentarily upset, his mouth tasting of blood from his split lip.  
He was so shocked that he could only dumbly stare at his father, his hand feeling at his lip, the fingers coming away bloodied.  
  
Armitage didn’t say anything as he dodged his father’s attempt at grabbing him once more, fleeing to the bathroom, locking the door quickly behind him. Brendol was pounding at the door with his fist a few seconds later, shouting. Armitage slid down the far wall, the door vibrating in his sight. He didn’t even turn the light on.  
“You come out here this instant!” Brendol shouted, his voice barely muffled by the door.  
  
Armitage fumbled for his phone with shaking hands, his heart pounding up to his throat, his eyes leaking tears as his face throbbed with pain. It took him three tries to unlock it, smearing blood on the screen.

It had knocked the air out of him. The last time his father had dared to hit him was before they found out that he was an omega. Afterwards the most Brendol did was talk to him in a stern voice, he didn’t even touch him. Armitage had let his guard down too much over the years.

His fingers fumbled over the screen as he scrolled through his contacts, the thumping of his father’s fists against the door like a buzz in the background as he called Kylo, begging him silently to answer his phone quickly.

“Armie? Hello?”  
Armitage almost dropped his phone, a relieved sob tearing from his throat.  
“Kylo, you need to come pick me up. Please, he hit me.”

“Who hit you? Your father?” Kylo sounded agitated. There were noises in the background. “Don’t worry, I’ll come and get you. Just stay safe, okay?”

“I’m in the downstairs bathroom,” Armitage whispered. He feared his father would find a way to open the door before Kylo had a chance to get there. He might break it open somehow.

“Keep talking to me, I’m there in 5 minutes. I'm in the car.”

“Why didn’t you come?” Armitage gripped his phone tightly as he spoke, he needed to get out of here. His split lip throbbed when he talked.

“To a family thing? Your father said that he moved the date of the party and that he’d tell me then. That he wanted it to be a thing just between you, your step-mom and him. Guess he didn’t like that I got you to myself most of the time.”  
Kylo didn’t know. Armitage was almost relieved it it weren’t for the anger at his father flaring up again.

“He didn’t move the date. He invited all of these sleazy old alphas because he wants to marry me off.” Another sob escaped him. The mere idea made him shiver in disgust. “He hit me when I said that we’re engaged…”  
Only that they weren’t. Armitage had said it out of spite to anger his father. He had obviously succeeded.  
Kylo was quiet for a moment.

“You told him we’re engaged?” Then a pause. “I wanted to ask you tonight, actually. After you got home” He trailed off. “I’m so sorry about the botched party. I should’ve come anyway. I should’ve kept those alphas from even looking at you wrong.”

The pounding on the door had stopped for a moment. Armitage sat there in the dark, quiet bathroom, thinking about what to say. His boyfriend actually wanted to marry him.

“We’re not inviting my father to the wedding. Maybe Maratelle but not him,” he whispered. Armitage scrubbed a hand across his face as he chuckled. It hurt.

“I'm pulling into the driveway. Sit tight, I'm getting you out of there. But I'll end the call, okay? I'll be with you soon.”

“Okay. I'm here…” Armitage stared at the screen after Kylo had ended the call. Then he drew himself up from where he sat, his heart pounding in his ears as he moved closer to the door. There was a commotion outside, no doubt because of Kylo and then a knock.  
“Armitage, are you in there?”

It was Kylo. Armitage unlocked the door and opened it a crack.

“Hey,” Kylo said, his eyes soft. In one hand he carried Armitage’s coat - the same one he had bought for him several weeks ago at a second-hand shop. Armitage had been so happy back then when he found it. It was comforting to see it.

Armitage carefully pushed open the door, well aware that his father was still out there somewhere but he couldn’t see him.  
“Where’s my father?” Armitage whispered. Kylo looked at him apologetic, his smile somewhat crooked.

“I …. accidentally knocked him out, I think,” he said. “He called me a homewrecker. The only thing I could think of was that he hit you. I snapped…. sorry about that.”

“Let’s get out of here, please,” Armitage said. He grasped Kylo’s hand as they went down the hallway towards the front door. This wasn’t a safe place to talk about their plans for the future. Kylo’s hand was so big and warm in his that Armitage felt immediately better, even over the slight distance his smell was comforting. Before they could reach the door, Brendol Hux’s voice boomed behind them.  
“Where do you think you’re going?!” he stomped up to meet them. “And you,” he pointed at Kylo. “I will call the police on you.”

Kylo turned to him, his hand still in Armitage’s.

“So you can tell them that you hit your son? Or that you tried selling him off? Last time I checked arranged marriages were still illegal. Omegas have more rights now than back when you were still shitting your pants, old timer.”

When Brendol took a step closer Kylo raised his fist, Armitage’s coat dangling from his arm.  
“Do you want another one? No? Then go back to your little party and leave us alone.”

Brendol opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, his face bright red with anger, a bruise beginning to bloom where Kylo had hit him earlier.  
“You won’t get away with this, Solo,” he muttered through gritted teeth as he rushed off into the direction of the sitting room.  
“Fuck…,” Armitage whispered, his knees weak.  
Kylo pushed the front door open and they were finally outside. He let go of Armitage’s hand to put the coat over his shoulders, then he led him to the car which was parked hurriedly in the driveway.  
“Let’s get out of here before he really calls the cops,” Kylo said.

 

The inside of their car smelled like Kylo, when Armitage sank into his seat he leaned back and took a long, deep breath. Kylo reached over to buckle him up, then he started the car.  
As they were driving Armitage leaned his head against the cool glass window, his hand reaching over the middle console to touch Kylo’s leg.

“I’m sorry, I should’ve asked you about this,” Kylo said after a while. “I shouldn’t believe anything your father says… I’m sorry. I thought I would be intruding.”

Armitage sighed.  
“Please never feel like you’re intruding. You’re part of my family.” Armitage finally turned his head to Kylo who’s eyes were glued to the street. He was so beautiful. Armitage couldn’t imagine spending his life with anyone else, least of all one of his father’s old alpha friends. Or really any alpha ever.

  


 

The first thing Kylo did when they stepped foot into their tiny flat was to pull Armitage into his arms, stroking his back carefully. Armitage leaned his head on Kylo’s shoulder, his tongue darting over his split lip. It stopped bleeding a while ago but still hurt at the contact.  
He then pulled back and took a long hard look at Armitage.  
“Let’s get you cleaned up. I bet you didn’t eat anything over there. I made some soup if that’s okay for you?”  
Armitage nodded. He felt so tired now that he was finally somewhere safe. Kylo stripped him of his coat and then led him to their bathroom - which was as tiny as the rest of their apartment - where he dabbed at Armitage’s lip, cursing Brendol under his breath as he did. It was so good to be home that Armitage didn’t protest when Kylo helped him change out of his clothes and into his more comfortable sweatpants and an oversized shirt.

When Armitage sank onto the couch he was bone tired but the bowl of soup Kylo passed to him slightly revitalized him with its delicious odor. Kylo was quite good at cooking, unlike Armitage himself. He remembered Kylo talking about how it was one of the few activities he and his father used to do together when he was young. It made Armitage’s heart ache because he never had this with any of his family members. But now he had Kylo.

Armitage almost forgot about the soup if it weren’t for Kylo sitting close to him and stealing the spoon from his hand attempting to feed him, making him laugh.

“I think I can manage to do that myself,” Armitage said, taking the spoon back.

“You can barely keep your eyes open,” Kylo said but let him spoon the soup into his mouth himself.  
“This is so good,” Armitage whispered. Kylo radiated with pride next to him, carefully taking the bowl out of his hand and back to the kitchen after Armitage had finished eating. Not that it was much of a trip since the living room and kitchen were one single room which had them use their couch while eating. They didn’t even own a tv and instead watched movies and shows on Kylo’s laptop.  
  
“Do you want to watch a movie? Or do you want to go straight to bed?” Kylo said.  
Armitage felt a certain ache inside of him. All he wanted was being close to Kylo right now, it didn’t matter where they were, in bed or on the couch as long as Kylo was there with him. He still felt raw from meeting his father.  
“Just stay close to me,” Armitage whispered.

Kylo looked at him for a moment, his gaze full of love as he pulled the blanket they kept on the backrest of the couch off.

“I'll set up a movie,” he said as he carefully covered Armitage with the blanket up to under his chin. Armitage watched Kylo as he busied himself with setting up a movie, his laptop already on the living room table that they scavenged months ago when one of their neighbors had moved out and left it on the curb. Most of their furniture was like this - things they found in the streets or bought cheap off of Craigslist. The only thing they had really invested anything in was their bed - an important part of their flat.

Kylo returned to Armitage on the couch after hitting play.  
“I think you’ll like this one,” he said as he pulled Armitage into his arms, nuzzling his neck momentarily.  
The first minutes of “Back to the Future” started playing. Armitage laughed and hit Kylo lightly in the shoulder.  
“I knew you’d like it,” Kylo said, wiggling his eyebrows. He leaned in closer for a kiss which Armitage gave him but not without hissing slightly at how his lip still burned from the contact.  
“Sorry, I forgot,” Kylo whispered. He stroked Armitage’s uninjured cheek lightly.

“Was worth it,” Armitage whispered. He turned his face into Kylo’s neck to breath in his sweet scent. It was weak outside his heat but still noticeable when they were this close.  
  
By the end of the first movie Armitage had something else in mind. Kylo’s presence had sufficiently calmed him down. As the second movie started playing Armitage nibbled Kylo’s ear, his hand moving under his shirt, feeling his warm belly.

“Tell me how you were going to ask to marry me,” Armitage whispered, his mouth at Kylo’s neck to drink in his sweet scent, his lips close to Kylo’s warm skin.

“Oh, I was going to go down on one knee,” Kylo said, turning towards him. He planted a kiss on the uninjured side of Armitage’s face, his hand going to Armitage’s leg to drape it over his own lap. The blanket shifted down, uncovering them partially.  
“And then I had a nice ring I inherited from an aunt,” he whispered, moving Armitage carefully so he was sitting in Kylo’s lap, the movie forgotten. Armitage groaned as he shifted closer, the thin fabric of his sweatpants doing little to ease the friction between them, especially as one of Kylo’s hands slid down to stroke him through it with the back of his hand, his knuckles massaging the shaft up to the head.

“Take me to bed,” Armitage said into the crook of Kylo’s neck, lapping at his skin, the pain on his face momentarily forgotten als pleasure coiled in his groin. All he could think of was Kylo, his warmth, his solid presence underneath him, the broad hands on his back and near his dick.

Kylo grasped Armitage’s thighs to hoist him up as he stood, Armitage’s arms coming to rest easily around his neck while his legs held tight around his waist. The trip was very short as Kylo only had to step into the adjacent room where he deposited Armitage carefully on the bed. Armitage writhed immediately, drawing up the fabric of his shirt with one hand as he pushed down his sweatpants with the other, his erect cock flushed against his pale belly, begging to be touched.

“Like what you see?” he said, gesturing Kylo to come closer.

Kylo looked at him with hungry eyes as he slipped out of his own clothes. Armitage drew his own shirt over his head, letting it drop onto the floor.

“You’re beautiful,” Kylo said, giving his own dick a few pumps. His eyes were dark with lust, he licked his lips once, then descendent onto the bed where he slipped between Armitage's legs.

Kylo carefully pulled the sweatpants off of Armitage, kissing his now revealed knee as he went until he was at his ankles, pulling the pants off completely.

Armitage watched him in awe. Kylo’s dark locks obscured his face for a moment before he pushed it back with one hand.

“You're not bad yourself,” Armitage whispered.

Kylo planted light kisses up Armitage’s other leg, making him writhe and moan impatiently.

Armitage’s hole was leaking by now, his slick making it look shiny and inviting as it quivered.

Kylo nuzzled his cock with his nose, licking up a stripe to the head. One of his fingers found its way to Armitage’s hole but didn’t stop there, instead Kylo dragged one finger tenderly over the taint, making Armitage moan, his hands clutching at the sheets. The pressure was taunting, stimulating his prostate slightly from the outside but not enough. Kylo’s thumb stroked his sack, making his cock throb hard.

“Please, please fuck me,” he groaned, his mouth wide open.

“Should I get the lube?” Kylo said, his lips still close enough to Armitage’s cock for him to feel the vibrations, driving him mad. He wasn’t sure, he already felt so wet and open. Every inch of Armitage’s skin begged to be touched.  
“I don’t know,” he whispered, voice already hoarse.

“Alright,” Kylo said. He let go of Armitage, eliciting a whine from him, planting a kiss on his knee on his way up to grab the lube from their bedroom table. Since he was already near Armitage’s face he kissed his neck where his scent gland was, working his way back down stroking his ribs with his other hand, his lips ghosting over a stiff nipple. Kylo lapped at it, Armitage’s hands shooting up to tangle in Kylo’s thick hair as he started sucking on the nipple.

Armitage moaned loudly, lost in Kylo’s warm touches, his skin tingling with pleasure at the contact. His cock throbbed as Kylo’s thumb glanced his hip, the fingers of his big hand grasping one butt cheek firmly. Kylo’s mouth left his nipple, wandering down further, his face nuzzling Armitage’s stomach as his hands opened the bottle of lube, spreading some of it on his fingers, warming it before bringing them to Armitage’s hole, stroking the rim softly.

“I got you,” Kylo whispered. Armitage looked down at him. How did he deserve such a beautiful and caring boyfriend? He didn’t quite know. They looked at each other for a moment, then Kylo began sucking on the inside of Armitage’s thigh, making him throw back his head. Kylo used the opportunity to slip one finger inside Armitage’s already wet hole, it went easy with how slick and soft he already was so Kylo carefully inserted a second one, removing his mouth from where he sucked a bruise into Armitage’s thigh to nuzzle at his balls, flicking his tongue at them every now and then. Kylo’s thumb pressed against his taint again.

Armitage whined, overwhelmed. His cock was throbbing as were his balls.

“Please fuck me,” he gasped, his hands tangled back in the sheets, three of Kylo’s fingers buried in his ass by then. He was so ready, so open and so wet, body thrumming with pleasure at Kylo’s touches.

“Okay, okay,” Kylo whispered, his fingers leaving Armitage’s slick hole slowly, eliciting another moan from him. Kylo shuffled closer, one look from Armitage revealed to him that Kylo was also slick, the clear fluid running down his legs from his hole, his dick straining and red where it bobbed freely. But not for long as Kylo lined himself up, the head touching Armitage’s entrance, breaching it slowly. Armitage watched Kylo’s face, the way he bit his lip as he concentrated on guiding his cock in. Armitage’s hands clutched the sheets at the feeling, Kylo’s heavy cock breaching his hole, stretching him even more than his fingers, the length easily resting against his prostate as Kylo finally bottomed out.  
Kylo leaned over him, his breath erratic as he tried keeping still. Armitage reached out to draw him close, Kylo’s mouth latching onto his neck again, lapping and kissing as he started thrusting slowly, his body hot over Armitage. His scent was stronger now that he was so close, making Armitage’s head slighty dizzy as he gave himself over to pleasure.

“I love you so much,” Kylo whispered, his voice rasping against Armitage’s ear. Armitage turned his head, heedless of his wounded lip as he captured Kylo’s mouth for a kiss, his hands tangling in Kylo’s dark hair.

Kylo’s cock was hitting Armitage’s prostate with almost every thrust, one of Kylo’s hands was snaking down his body, stroking over his ribs, then his stomach, drawing his fingers through Armitage’s coarse pubic hair before tightening around his cock, making him moan into Kylo’s mouth. Armitage broke away, desperate for breath.

“I love you too,” he groaned, his hands cupping Kylo’s cheeks, Kylo’s movements momentarily slowing as they looked into each other’s eyes. Armitage was so close, he keened in frustration.

“Do you want to marry me?” Kylo asked breathlessly.

“Yes! Yes, I want that,” Armitage said, clinging to him, his arms back around Kylo’s neck. “Please make me come.”

Kylo nibbled at his neck as the thrusted faster, his hand speeding up on Armitage’s dick, tipping him over the edge easily as he bit into Armitage’s neck, albeit lightly. He spilled over his stomach and Kylo’s fingers, crying out, his arms falling to his sides as he breathed hard, Kylo still thrusting until he too went still and came deep inside of Armitage.

Armitage felt so good that he closed his eyes and dozed off almost instantly. But not for long, the dipping of the mattress made him watch as Kylo got up, eventually going into the adjacent bathroom. Armitage felt so soft and warm, he pushed his arm under the pillow as he turned onto his side, his hole leaking Kylo’s seed. He was tempted to close his eyes.

When Kylo came back he sat down next to Armitage and cleaned him with a wet towel, brushing carefully over his stomach. Armitage turned on his back and stretched his limbs, luxuriating in the treatment. He sighed contently as Kylo carefully cleaned his dick and outside his hole.  
  
Kylo put the towel aside, making Armitage scooch over so he could get into bed with him, his chest against Armitage’s back, one arm reaching around. He held something out that Armitage snatched up. It was a ring.

“What….,” he whispered.  
“Armitage Hux, do you want to marry me?” Kylo whispered back, planting a kiss on the back of his head.  
Armitage turned where he lay to put his arms around Kylo, pulling him in for another kiss, ignoring the split lip.  
“Of course I want to. I want to marry you. I wished I had something to give you but I don’t.”

“You’re already giving me so much, don’t worry,” Kylo said. He took the ring from Armitage’s hand to slip it onto his finger.  
“Looks perfect there. You look perfect.”

Armitage laughed. “I bet I look like I’ve been well fucked.”

“Yeah.” Kylo caressed his cheek. “Yeah, and it’s perfect. You’re perfect.”

Armitage nuzzled Kylo’s neck as he settled down to sleep.

“You’re perfect yourself, you know,” Armitage whispered. He fell asleep before he could hear Kylo’s answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Physical abuse: Brendol punches Armitage in the face, also basically reacts very omega/omega-phobic towards him and Kylo.
> 
> Btw, for people with preferences on who tops:  
> Kylo is the inserter here, Hux is the insertee. :)
> 
> [You can also find the art on my tumblr!](http://sparrowlicious.tumblr.com/post/177379472744/for-the-kyluxxoxo-summerfest-week-8-goes-with-my)


End file.
